Visiting day, POV of tris's mom
by labelma
Summary: same as the title suggests.


**A/N: so this is a relatively new idea. Visiting day, from the POV of Tris's mother. Please read on, and don't forget to review. A oneshot. **

I walk from the glass building, down into the pit. A few other relatives, from other faction walk by me, but unlike me, they are hunched over, staring around at the paths without railings. If most people saw me, they would assume that I do not look the same, because I'm abnegation, and curiosity is selfish, but really, these paths are all familiar to me. Every hall, every step, I remember.

Once I get down to the pit, I take a walk over to the chasm, where I will be able to see Tris is she comes, and she should be able to see me. I look around at all the dauntless in the room. I may remember to compound, but it seems the dauntless themselves have gotten strange. More piercings, stranger hair.

I spy a large boy with shiny hair, and his parents. Him mother is petite, with fiery red hair, but his father is tall, with the same shiny black hair as his son, and his voice is so loud I can hear him from where I stand. I watch the son resist his parent's shows of affection, and I wonder why. Will Beatrice act like that? Will she act as if we were never close? Probably not.

I turn my head, and I see a small blonde girl, walking towards me. At first I don't recognize her, but then I realize its Beatrice. She is dressed in tight black clothes, and I see a small tattoo on her collarbone. When she reaches me, I put out my arms, and she doesn't hesitate to fall into them. "Beatrice" I say. I have missed her more than I thought. She hugs me for a long time, and then pulls back, smiling at me.

"Well look at you." I say "You've filled out. Tell me how you are."

"You first" she says. I guess she must have a little bit of abnegation left in her.

"Today is a special occasion. I came to see you, so let's talk mostly about you. It is my gift to you."

She walks toward the railing and looks out towards the river, "just one question," she says "Where is dad? Is he visiting Caleb?" I knew she would immediately ask that question. Andrew Had refused to see his children, saying that they were traitors. "He had to be at work." I quickly tell my daughter. She looks disappointed, and says "you can tell me, if he didn't want to see me."

I look at her. She is very perceptive. I wish Andrew had come to see how much his daughter has grown up, in this week, since she left. "Your father has been selfish lately." I say, while sighing, "That doesn't mean he doesn't love you, I promise." Her next question is also expected.

"What about Caleb? Will you visit him later?"

"I wish I could, but the erudite have banned all abnegation from their compound. If I tried, they would remove me from the premises." I see shock in her eyes, before she says,

"That's terrible, why would they do that"

"Tensions between our factions are higher than ever. I wish it wasn't that way, but there is little I can do about it."

I see her fully processing what I've said. "That's terrible" she says, and then she looks around, "that's one of my instructors" she says and then points out a man, who is standing alone. "He's kind of intimidating."

He turns our way, and immediately I recognize him, as Tobias, Marcus's son. I'm sure if Beatrice does not know who he is, he probably does not want anyone to know who he is, so instead I say "He's handsome" and Beatrice nods without thinking. It makes me laugh.

Tobias turns, and sees us, and I see panic flash through his eyes, before, he controls it, and puts his hand out to shake mine. "Hello. My name is Natalie, I'm Beatrice's mother."

"Four, it's nice to meet you." His expression is guarded.

"Four," I say "is that a nickname?" I ask. He knows what I really mean, and he simply says,

"yes." Okay, I guess he doesn't want people to know he was abnegation, but why? "Your daughter is doing well here. I've been overseeing her training."

I see a look of anger come over Beatrice's face, but it is gone, almost as quickly as it arrived. I reply,

"That's good. I know a few things about dauntless initiation, and I was worried about her."

He looks at Beatrice, in a longing way. I smile. I knew Beatrice would find someone in dauntless, but never would I have though she would find one of the only abnegation transfers of her generation, and by the look of Beatrice's blush, I know she feels the same way, even if she doesn't know it yet.

"You have nothing to worry about." He says. I try my luck again by saying,

"You look familiar for some reason Four."

"I can't imagine why," he says, his voice suddenly cold, "I don't make a habit of hanging around the abnegation. He has made his point clear. I laugh and say,

"Few people do nowadays. I don't take it personally."

"Well, I'll leave you to your reunion." And he quickly walks away. I wonder why he doesn't want anyone to know where he was from.

"Is he always like that?" I ask

"Worse" Beatrice replies.

"Have you made any friends?"

"A few." And she points to a group of people. I see a tall girl, with dark skin, beckon her over. I walk with Beatrice over, but before we get there, a short stout woman with red hair, intercepts, and says

"Do you know my son? Albert?"

"Albert… Do you mean Al? Yes I know him."

"Do you know where we could find him?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't see him this morning. Maybe you should look up there?" and she points to the glass building above us.

"Oh my. I would rather not attempt that climb again. I almost had a panic attack on the way down. Why aren't there any railings? Are you all insane?"

"Insane, no. Dauntless yes. If I see him, I will tell him you were looking for him." And then we continue walking toward Beatrice's friends. She introduces me to the tall girl, with dark skin, and then I shake hands with her mother, and a girl who looks like her sister.

A boy with shaggy blonde hair introduces Beatrice and I to his sister, but she does not extend her hand to me, she instead scowls, and says,

"I can't believe you associate yourselves with one of them." This makes me purse my lips. The boy with the shaggy hair says,

"Cara, there is no need to be rude."

"Oh certainly not. Do you know who she is? She's a council member's wife, the one that supposedly runs the agency that collects food for the factionless. You think I don't know, that you are just hoarding goods, to distribute to your own faction. While we don't get fresh food for a month. Food for the factionless, my eye."

"You must be mistaken." I say

" Mistaken. Ha. I'm sure you're exactly what you seem, a faction of happy-go-lucky do-gooders, without a selfish bone in their bodies. Right."

"Don't speak to my mother that way, or I swear, I will break your nose." Replies Beatrice.

"Back off Tris, you're not going to punch my sister." Says the shaggy haired boy.

"Oh, you think so?" Says Beatrice. I have to intervene, before anyone gets hurt.

"No, you're not. Come on Beatrice, we wouldn't want to bother your friend's sister." I squeeze her shoulder, and drag her, until we are hidden by the crowd. I tell to follow me, and I walk down an abandoned hallway, where I know no one will be lurking. "Mom, how do you know where you're going?" Beatrice asks. I ignore her, and check above the lamp, for a camera, when I find none, I nod and face Beatrice, and say, "I said no questions about me, and I meant it. Tell me how you are really doing. What are you ranked?"

"Ranked? You know I've been fighting? You know that I'm ranked?"

"It isn't top secret information how the dauntless initiation works." I know it's a lie, but I can't tell her why I know.

"I'm close to the bottom, mom."

"Good. No one looks too closely at the bottom. Now this is very important Beatrice: what were your test results?" She looks conflicted for a second, before telling me,

"They were inconclusive."

"I thought as much. Many children raised in abnegation get that result. We don't know why, but you have to be very careful during the next stage of initiation. Stay in the middle of the pack. Whatever you do, don't draw attention to yourself. Do you understand?"

"Mom, what's going on?"

"I don't care what faction you chose. I am your mother, and I want to keep you safe."

"Is this because I'm a…"

"Don't say that word. Ever"

"Why?"

"I can't say. There is something I want you to do. I can't go visit your brother, but you can, when initiation is over. So I want you to go find him and tell him to research the simulation serum. Okay? Can you do that for me?"

"Not unless you explain some of this to me, mom! You want me to hang out at the erudite for a day; you better give me a reason!"

"I can't, I'm sorry." I kiss her forehead, "I should leave. It will look better to them if they don't seem too attached."

"I don't care how I look to them."

"You should. I expect, they are already watching you." I start walking down the hallway. I hope she listens to me. She must know how important it is. At the end of the hallway, I stop and say,

"Have some of the cake for me. The chocolate. It's delicious." I smile and walk the rest of the way out. _Please Beatrice. You must listen to me._

**So thanks for reading. I'm sorry if my quotations are not done correctly. I hate those. Please review, and give me tips on how to make my writing better. I'm fully open to criticism. **


End file.
